Fate
by DemiDevil
Summary: This is set before OOT. An 18 year old Ganondorf finds himself falling in love with a close friend that is until black magic seals his heart away. WILL NOT BE FINISHED
1. Desert Blossom

Hey I don't own any characters in this story and I'm not making any money off this either.... sadly. Anywhoo I hope you guys enjoy this story its kinda of like Ganodorf's history and how he fell in love. I noticed that there weren't many Gan love fics around which is a shame because he's an absolute champ!! =^^=  
  
***  
  
FATE  
  
Chapter 1: Desert Blossom  
  
  
  
Ganondorf sighed as he stepped out into the cool breeze of the morning before it grew hot again in the Gerudo Valley; he walked to the edge of the fort and sat with his legs dangling over the side. Small rocks and dust crumbled to the levels below as he began to sway his legs as he watched the sunrise and let the breeze ruffle his short red hair. Closing his amber eyes he laid back on the cool stone and let his mind wonder; but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts kept trailing to three days into the future, his eighteenth birthday. Grumbling with this thought he quickly rose to his feet, and quickly made his way to the stables. Upon arrival he found his horse Luthien and quickly saddled him up.  
  
"We're going for a long ride my friend," The horse whinnied in a happy response, "I have to get away from these courting females. I've never met a more determined bunch, can't they see I'm not interested in them!" Mounting his horse, he kicked the black steed's hide slightly and they galloped off before the rest of the Fortress even stirred. Awhile had passed and soon Ganondorf saw the Spirit Temple come into view as he entered the Desert Colossus, he knew she would be there and he could count on her for advice. Bringing Luthien to a halt outside the entrance to the temple he dismounted and headed inside, slowly his eyes adjusted to the low lighting.  
  
"Nabooru!?" He tried to keep the urgency out of his voice as he called for his friend; if she could be called that, Ganondorf was five years Nabooru's senior but she was second in command and a companion and closest thing the Gerudo Prince even had to a friend. His amber eyes flickered to some movement nearby and he slightly smiled when she came running to him, worry evident in her eyes as she bowed down on one knee.  
  
"Nabooru," He said calmly as he motioned her to rise, "you know that you don't have to be so formal with me." He watched a smile spread across her lips, which quickly faded as she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..." He sighed as he turned and sat on the step of the temple.  
  
"Gan, you know when you say nothing like that you might as well be screaming out for attention." She sat beside him.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So what's getting you down?"  
  
"It's my birthday soon, I have to choose a wife..." He went silent before continuing this time his voice had lost its Royal touch and to Nabooru he sounded like a child again. "I'm not ready for this Boo, half the women in this tribe are only after me for my power and riches!"   
  
"So even the great Prince can be afraid." She teased.  
  
"Oh shut up!" He retorted slightly pushing her aside, before rising, "Besides, I already have my eyes on one..." he trailed off.  
  
"Ooo.. Gan has a crush, any chance I'm gonna find out?"  
  
"Not likely." He smirked before walking out into the desert again followed by Nabooru.  
  
"Are you ever gonna tell me?" He mounted his horse and looked down at her before taking her out stretched hand and helping her up onto Luthien's back behind him.  
  
"Maybe.." He smirked, "Hyah!" He kicked the steed's side and they galloped back to the fortress. It was nearing midday when they arrived, most Gerudos were under shelter but there were still a few trying to gather as much food as they could from what little crops they had. Ganondorf's amber eyes scanned the view; it was sad to know that they had to go through this every year. Most of the food would be dried or stored for the immense dry season that would soon approach them, when they wouldn't receive any rain for months on end. Ganondorf placed Luthien into the stables and helped Nabooru dismount.  
  
"What's on your 'To do list' now Gan?"  
  
"To help my people." He said firmly before heading towards the crops to help the exhausted females, Nabooru following.  
  
"Gan; are you alright, what's gotten into you?" She watched the once uptight prince begin to pull dried withered carrots from the unforgivable soil. Sighing he turned to her, his eyes like burning gold.  
  
"To long has my land been parched of water; to long has the winds of death blown across this land, to long have my people suffered while others thrive." He handed her the basket of vegetables and stormed off to the stables.  
  
"Where are you going!?" She shouted after him.  
  
"To resolve these differences and to visit the King!" He said before riding off on Luthien.  
  
"Good luck my prince." She sighed before finishing the work he started. "I better pray to Din tonight."  
  
Ganondorf's eyes gazed around the busy market place; a once thriving gathering now silenced as two royal guards clad in armor lead him threw Hyrule. He heard people gasp and some brave enough to say things like, 'Damn Gerudo scum about time you went to gaol' and 'filth what is he doing here?'. Some little child even through fruit at him. 'Oh how they waist something that should be so precious to them, they take things for granted.' He thought as he sneered at the little rat. Slowly they began to approach the gate; Ganondorf looked down at himself, covered with dirt and torn garments, definitely something you shouldn't be wearing in front of a King, but to late now. Finally they made it to the throne room; Ganondorf quickly bowed to the King in Gerudo fashion, his head bowed low, his left hand vertical and his right curled into a fist and forced against the palm. His hands placed in front of his chest and he bowed low on one knee. The king was surprised at this and cocked an eyebrow before allowing the Gerudo to speak.  
  
"My Lord," He disdainfully spat the words out before moving on, "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, Prince and soon to be King of my people. I come before you now to ask for your help."  
  
"Why?" Was the Hylian's quick response. Taken aback by his harsh voice Ganondorf continued.  
  
"My people the Gerudo are dying my Lord; the land is parched and unusable, the crops are dying and it will only get worse!" The King stayed silent and gestured for him to continue. "My Lord; all I ask for is a morsel of your land, so my tribe can once again thrive, I understand if a treaty must be signed, I will do anything for my people." The Prince finished before looking up to see the King laughing. 'That slime!' he thought as his fists began to shake at his sides.  
  
"Give my land to you low life thieves? I think not! You will only miss-use Hyrule and invade more into my territory. You scum are not to be trusted and I don't do deals with children, come beg to me in a few years!" Smirking the King continued. "Guards see him out of the royal grounds and market place!" Guards advanced and grabbed Ganondorf by his arms dragging him backwards.  
  
"You bastard!" he spat and thrashed in the guards grip as the pulled him further away. 'Note this my Lord, I will have my revenge.' Ganondorf thought and sealed his plot in the back of his mind. Night had fallen by the time the Gerudo male set foot in his own territory; sadly he led Luthien to the stables.  
  
"It didn't work buddy," He petted the black steed's neck when it nuzzled him. "Some leader I'll make." He stripped the horse of its saddle and bridle and shut it in for the night. Suddenly Ganondorf turned hearing a noise, his eyes landed on Nabooru and he relaxed.  
  
"Gan how did it go?" She asked and watched him sit down in the hay and she copied.  
  
"Terrible, that old goat told me to come back when I was grown." Sighing he slumped further into the hay. "I'm going to make a terrible leader Boo, I don't know what I'll do.." Nabooru smiled and placed her arm around his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.  
  
"You're not a terrible leader! Do you want to know what the talk of the whole tribe was tonight?"  
  
"Not really, but I've got a feeling that you're going to tell me anyway." He joked.  
  
"Smart arse! You idiot they were talking about you and how you helped in the fields today. You surprised us Gan. My mother was impressed and she's glad to give you the throne once you turn eighteen. I'm so proud of you, you'll get us through this." She smiled and hugged him, releasing him after awhile she noticed him look at her then cast his eyes away.  
  
"Are you alright, what's going on?"   
  
"To much..." he answered before wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly pressing his lips against hers. Surprised Nabooru's eyes widened but she soon began to like the kiss and responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as they both fell back into the hay.  
  
Ganondorf's birthday approached more quickly than he'd of liked; he enjoyed spending the last few days with Nabooru, their love had begun to blossom and soon most of the other females were taking notice, the older ones encouraging it, the younger jealous and spiteful. Nabooru's mother was pleased and told her daughter not to be to surprised when Ganondorf picked her for his bride. A huge party was thrown after dinner; the day was treated normal with the advances of a draught, but when night broke the suki came out and the happy cheerful spirits of the Gerudo emerged to bask in the alcohol and human interaction. Before everyone got to drunk Ganondorf had managed to announce that Nabooru would be his bride, then they both joined the party. Awhile-later Nabooru staggered to the top of the fortress; her head spun, she knew she was under the influence of alcohol yet her mind was raged with the thought of her and the Prince being together. 'Was it really true?' She thought as she found Ganondorf laying on the cold stone his legs dangling over the edge his arms holding his head and groaning. She sat next to him, he was oblivious to her presence, and she smiled.  
  
"Hey." He jumped up before looking down at her and calming himself before he sat back down.  
  
"Don't do that!?"   
  
"What scare you?"  
  
"I wasn't scared" He lied before smirking.  
  
"This is some party isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." They fell silent and turned to the stars, each constellation glistened brightly in the murky blackness as the occasional grey wisp of cloud floated on the desert breeze. Below the party began to die; Gerudo females were staggering back to the Fortress, the lanterns being blown out and the mess left to the ones feeling better in the morning. At least and hour past until the whole land was quiet again, until Nabooru broke the silence.  
  
"Gan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's your plan for the future now that this land is yours." She said. He raised his hand to his chin as if thinking then turned to her.  
  
"I plan to expand this land."  
  
"But the King?"  
  
"Yeah I'll work on that obstacle when I come to it. But my first agenda is to make sure my wife is settled in." He smirked before leaning into her to kiss her. His lips touched her trembling ones and he pulled back harshly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You know Boo when you say nothing like that you might as well be screaming out for attention." He quoted her smirking.  
  
"Hey shut up! Come on lets go inside." Standing Ganondorf followed her laughing, soon they reached his quarters; Ganondorf opened the door allowing her to enter first. He watched her collapse on his bed in the mirror as he took off his headpiece, earrings and armor before kicking off his boots and collapsing beside her. Nabooru smirked before rolling over on top of him and leaning down to kiss him, his arms found their way around her waist as her drew her nearer making their kiss deeper. Outside two stars shone, one a chilling white while the other a fiery red. Upon closer expecting one could see two figures, two witches each on a broomstick.  
  
"Is that he Koume?"  
  
"Yes Kotake, that is the one."   
  
***  
  
Well that's it for chapter one tell me what you guys think please R&R because I usually don't continue stories if I don't get reviews. Oh and a few more things.  
  
Gan and Boo are obviously affectionate nicknames  
  
Gaol- is how us disturbed Australians spell jail  
  
Oh and sorry if Ganondorf is out of character but he is only a teenager and trust me he will become his evil self.  
  
Well hope you enjoyed I will update soon please R&R!! =^^= 


	2. Darkness Awakens

Hey guys thank you all very much for the reviews, although there was only four of them it was more than I've ever recieved before so I'm pretty stoked. I'm also sorry to announce if I take a very long time in posting and writing chapters its because I've just started year 12 my senior year the big HSC exams and the parentals don't let me on the computer as often, so bare with me.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Nintendo and I am making no money from this story.  
  
***  
  
  
  
FATE  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Darkness Awakens  
  
Ganondorf yawned as he stretched out on his bed, to his right Nabooru lay asleep tangled in the covers. He smirked as he got up remembering the night before, yet his sweet memories were darkened by a feeling inside which made him remember a dream he had. It made no sense; in his dream he had been bowing before an alter with two entities circling around him, on his right bicep was a tattoo of two wolves, one red one blue, wrapping around eachother until they formed one being, the howling wolf's head on his upper shoulder. Cringing at the thought Ganondorf snapped out of his trance and quickly got dressed; he wondered if he should wait for Nabooru, but knowing she probably wouldn't mind he set off to the stables at a run.  
  
"Good morning Luthien." He petted the steed's coat as it whinnied. "No I'm not that hung over thank you very much!" He mounted and started his morning ride. It had become a custom to take Luthien out early, he usually let him graze at Lake Hylia. They arrived quickly at the entrance and noticed a metal fence had been arrected; upon closer expection Ganondorf snarled. He read the sign out loud to Luthien but mainly to himself.  
  
"No Tresspassers!! Any Gerudo seen within these borders will be persecuted." The Gerudo male now clenched his fists as anger began to rise in him. "Blast that King! I will have him for this!" Smirking Ganondorf led Luthien into the grounds the horse complaining the whole way.  
  
"Oh will you shut up, no one will find us. I just need to freshen up thats all." He said as they trod onto the Hylian soil.  
  
Nabooru opened her eyes; the view of Ganondorf's room filled her vision, smiling she rolled over to find an empty bed. Sitting upright almost imediatly her mind began to scan for reasons why he wasn't there.  
  
"That bastard! How could he leave without me? I thought I meant something to him." She whispered as she raised to get dressed. finishing up by placing her headpiece she headed out into the drying fields. The heat began to dance on her body as she watched the burining sun ripple the ground before her very eyes.  
  
"Hey Taruu," She ran over to the young Gerudo female, "Have you seen Ganondorf?" Taruu nodded and pointed in the direction the new King had headed; bowing low Nabooru ran to the edge of their borders. Her eyes scanned the lush green fields of hyrule; curling her fists she watched aa figure approach on horse back, frowning she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot in an annoyed manner as the rider came into perfect view.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked anger evident in her tone yet Ganondorf didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Uh... I was at the lake."  
  
"Didn't last night mean anything to you?"  
  
"Well... yeah of course it did." The Gerudo male stammered.  
  
"Why did you leave so early then?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't care, why should I lay restless in bed waiting for you to stir?"  
  
"Because, thats how it is." She turned her head away in discust.  
  
"We're not married yet Boo, and until we are, I'll do things my way."  
  
"For someone who's lived with women their whole life, you seem to know nothing about them!" Ganondorf opened his mouth to respond but stopped, adbruptly shutting it again. He turned Luthien around his back now to Nabooru as he looked onto the open fields. Two figures were approaching both on horse back.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Lord Ganon?" One spoke up once they were close enough. They were both Hylian Guards clad in silver armor that glistened in the morning light, the metal looked hot and extremely heavy.  
  
"Yeah but its Ganondorf," he gazed at them raising a eye brow in discust, "What brings you?" He asked cooly but motioning Nabooru to stay behind him out of the guards' sight; watching Ganondorf saw the Guard draw a scroll from his armor as he began to read out loud.  
  
"Lord Ganondorf, you have been charged with tresspassing on the King's property of Lake Hylia. You are to be punished and brought to the Kingdom's gaol until a proper punishment is decided." Gasping Nabooru stepped back as the two Hylians approached Ganondorf who took off at a gallop, stretching out her arm Nabooru caught the Gerudo male's and was hauled onto the back of Luthien.   
  
"Seize him!" They screamed.  
  
"Hurry Luthien, to the bridge." Ganondorf kicked the black steed's sides causeing him to gallop faster over the thin log, the rickety swaying bridge and through the entrance of the Gerudo Valley.  
  
"Kill them!" He screamed to the two females on guard as he passed, before entering the safety of the Fort.  
  
"Are you crazy Gan!?" Nabooru yelled as she hopped off the horse.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to let them kill those Guards?"  
  
"They would of killed us other wise Boo." He sighed, "It's survival of the fitest out here..." He trailed off before walking away from her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the Library." He yalled back to her but to himself he said. "I have some revenge to plot." Smirking he left Nabooru's sight.  
  
The Library was large and very untidy thanks to the new habitant; books were thrown on the floor, scrolls and tablets littered the desks, as the young Ganondorf continued to look through each scroll which was tied with assorted ribbons mumbling to himself.  
  
"Lets see, red is healing, yellow is history, white is legends and here we are, black is magic." Sitting down and clearing the table of its messby pushing it to the floor he spread the scroll out infront of him and began reading silently to himself. The scroll read: 'He who seeks power must first see power. To achieve this goal, deep in the desert dwells those who give it. The Spirit Temple.' Ganondorf read the scroll over and over again; before rumaging through the scrolls again, one caught his eye but after picking it up and seeing the red ribbon he tossed it aside. Clutching onto another the ribbon white he unfolded it; he began to read the scroll, it told him of a great entity that lived in the Temple... Twin Rova. Rising from his place at the table Ganondorf headed down to the stables ignoring the bows and salutes he recieved from most Gerudo; saddling up Luthien he looked at a figure lying in the hay, he bent down and sat next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as his hand reached the girl's chin and lifted it to face him, it was Nabooru.  
  
"I.. I.. just want to you know... apologise." Ganondorf burst out laughing, his bellows deep and from his throat.  
  
"I should be apologising, I was a real asshole and I didn't even notice it." He stroked her cheek with his hand before leaning in to kiss her, it slowly became deeper until Nabooru cut it off as she looked up at the saddled Luthien.  
  
"You going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, the Spirit Temple," He paused as he saw her golden eyes brighten, "Alone."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I'm not proud of what I'm planning to do Boo, but I have to for my people and this land. I plan to head to the Spirit Temple and I doubt that I won't be back for a long time. You will always be here right, for me?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, he smirked as he swooped her up in his strong arms and began to carry her towards his room in the Fortress. Ganondorf slumped onto his bead, Nabooru laying down next to him. Silence fell through the Fortress except for the occasional foul wind that would sweep through the window, howling like a wolf. Nabooru rolled over onto her side and smiled as she saw Ganondorf deep in thought.  
  
"Watch you thinking about Gan?"  
  
"The wind..." Nabooru looked confused at his answer.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Think about it Boo... the wind; the harsh dry wind that scornes our land by day, followed by the chilling gale that rakes our land by night." He sighed his breath full of sorrow before he began again. "This wind; no matter when it comes, it only breathes the same thing... death." Nabooru didn't know how to respond, she sat there silent waiting for the words to come yet they never passed her lips. Ganondorf started again.  
  
"That's why going to the Temple is part of my plan. Lately Boo, I've been drawn to it, I don't know why I just wish for the power I need to help my people, and I believe that there's something in that temple that can help me."  
  
"You really care about this don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I really do care about you." Smirking he rolled over and began to cuddle her, tickling her as he kissed her neck. Nabooru fidgeted and began to giggle as she tried to push his muscular body off her. Gently kissing her cheek he began to undress her, slowly pulling her garments away from her tanned body and slipping her supple frame under the covers before he undressed and joined her.  
  
The sun peeked it's firey fingers in through the stone window of the fortress and carressed the young Gerudo male's face with her warmth; stirring Ganondorf shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his amber eyes, leaning over he kissed Nabooru on her forehead before getting up and dressed. His eyes looked back at her as he exited the room mumbling two words.  
  
"Goodbye Nabooru." Ganondorf rode through the harsh sinking sands of the desert; Luthien was lagging the horse becoming tired from his heavy hooves sticking into the sand making him sluggish, whisping sand picked up from the wind stung their faces leaving grit and cuts as they rode on. Gratefully by late morning they had reached the Desert Colossus; the harsh wind had died and the Spirit Temple stood tall before the young King and his steed, approaching the door Ganondorf dismounted and disdainfully entered the structure. Darkness enveloped him as he walked down the distant corridors, somehow he knew where to go even though he had never been past the first room before in his life, Ganondorf seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. He ran his gauntlet hand over the bricks of the wall until before him the hall opened up into a huge room, collums holding up the roof wich layed hundreds of meters above his head. Centered in the middle of the room was an alter, slowly walking towards it Ganondorf snorted with laughter.  
  
"Well this dump looks familiar... must say it was more flashier in my dreams." He began to laugh his bellows interupted by loud cackling laughter coming from somewhere in the room, Ganondorf turned to look around surprise and fright showing in his eyes yet his face stayed stern.  
  
"Well well well Koume, this little mortal maggot is mocking our domain." A witch flew out from behind a column another one joining her from the other side of the room, both of them were hideous yet Ganondorf sensed that there was something about them, could these be the people he was looking for?  
  
"Yes Kotake and he comes to us for help."  
  
"Help, from you?! I don't think so, I'm looking for a much greater entity." Ganondorf scoffed and turned to exit the room only to find the two witches encircling him smirks planted on their ugle faces.  
  
"Oh and who might that be?" Kotake grinned at her sister winking.  
  
"Twin Rova." The King stated dumbly as he watched the two witches roar with laughter as the flew to the alter in the middle of the room.   
  
"Shall we show him Kotake?"  
  
"We shall Koume." Together the two witches one the element of ice the other fire were entwined as one and with a bright flash they appeared as a giant entity smirking down at the surprised Ganondorf.  
  
"It is I that you search for young one." She said her voice sounding seductive but with the horrible echo of the two old hags poisoning each word with their harsh cackling voices. The Gerudo male gulped and kneeled down on one knee, bowing his head.  
  
"Forgive me your greatness, I only wish to learn the power the old legends speak of." Twin Rova listened to the now brave man bowing before their alter and smirked.  
  
"Excellent, he is the one." She whispered to herself before cackling with meriful laughter.  
  
***  
  
Hey guys I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I liked writing it. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes but my Notepad doesn't have spell check so go easy on me. PLEASE R&R I really like hearing peoples opinions good or bad oh and also can someone clue me in on which witch is Koume and which is Kotake, I can't remeber, I would be very grateful and your thanks will be acknowledged. And remember to R&R 


	3. Harsh Training

Hey guys I'm sorry if this chapter took me long to get up. Anyway I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially someone (is that your name? I'm not sure I'm just going by what was under Reviewer so I'm so sorry if I got it wrong, but you know who you are.) who helped me with figuring out Koume and Kotake. Oh and the answer to your question is yes I have played Wind Waker and I just finished it recently and well Ganon's speech was just sooo cool.   
  
So anyway thanks again you've really helped me out! =^^=  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by nintendo and I am making no money or profit from this.  
  
HARSH TRAINING  
  
***  
  
The Gerudo Desert, a barren wasteland filled with sand, the wind picking up the small granules and blowing them fiercly. This strange anonomly caused travellers to become lost in the desert, only the locals knew the proper way yet not many dared to wander from the Fort, afraid of what lurked in the Spirit Temple deep within the Desert Colossus. Ganondorf sighed wishing now that he had just once listened to the legends that arose in conversation with the old Gerudo's; he began to twist his body begining to get the feel of the huge sword that Twin Rova intrusted to him. The Gerudo blade was crafted more for a battle of brawn and not agility, the blade was at least wider than the young king's muscular arms and at the blades tip it fanned out to the sides. (like the one you see him swing around when he wins in Super Smash Brothers Melee) Bringing the blade into a downward slice the corner slamming into the ground, the ancient concrete cracking beneath the strength; panting he leant against it as he looked up at the two witches which encircled him.  
  
"Argh! I came here to train for magic not sword techniques!" The Gerudo male grunted.  
  
"Ahhh... there it is Koume, the famous inpatience." The ice witch mummered as she fondled a strand of her hair staring at her sister who glowed in all of fire's radiant beauty and rage.  
  
"Yes Kotake." The fire witch flew down to Ganondorf and stopped beside him looking at his physique up and down. "Now young one to understand the flow of magic, you must first understand the flow of your body. These simple sword exercises will help you do that."  
  
'Great I'm stuck with a couple of crack pots.' Ganondorf thought to himself as he began the sword exercises again. Kotake and Koume watched him from a distance, his silohette body moving in movement as he gracefully swung the gigantic sword around.  
  
"When will he be ready?" The fire witch asked impatiantly.  
  
"Soon, his powers are more advanced than I thought. He must have awoken them somehow, this is usually done in a fit of rage." Kotake surveyed.  
  
"Yes... the dark powers usually surface in those with angry hearts." Ganondorf stopped as he watched the two witches from a distance; he wondered what they were talking about, combing his hand through his red hair he walked over to them surprise evident on their faces when they saw him, his movements were undetected by them.  
  
"Tell me, I am sick of this sword swinging. I want to learn magic, I want people to fear me!" Ganondorf watched them both etch back in fright at his outburst, his voice calmed but a smirk was still planted across his lips. "Now. " He trailed off favoring their feared silence. "Do we have an agreement or not?"  
  
"To understand magic you first must know its past." (Sorry guys I'm gonna go into Legend Mode. I'm also going to make alot of stuff up but come on guys bare with me. =^^=)  
  
'As the three Goddess' decended on what would be Hyrule, Din, Farore and Nyru crafted the land and its inhabitants. The Zora; lake dwellers who could purify the water, Goron; found in the mountains, the Gerudo, desert dwelling females, Hylians; honoring the law of the land and Shiekah, to honor the Goddess' wishes and to preserve Hyrule. Yet the Gerudo's a full female race was given the gift of a male Gerudo being born every one hundered years; the first went by the name Ganon, which you boy are named after. Ganon didn't waste time and as soon as he found out about us here in the Spirit Temple he came and we taught him in the ways of magic, yet what we didn't see was his black heart. Soon he turned the magic dark and misery and despair fell over Hyrule. We were happy until that ungrateful sole turned upon us. He wished to try a Dark Energy Spell, it awakens the evil inside of someone and then takes a form, during this ritual he failed and killed himself in the end, he would not listen to us. Magic is from the sole boy and if you are not strong mentally and physically then you will fail. Promise us Mortal that you will listen to us and train under our ways, give us your word...' Koume and Kotake glared at him their harsh cold eyes boring into his very being. Ganondorf smirked and looked down at the sword in his hands before executing a perfect spinning upward slash.  
  
"You girls have yourself a deal."  
  
Nabooru felt the sun hit against her complexion, she felt the sun's rays quickly grow warm as she stretched and slowly got out of bed. After washing her face and getting dressed she moved to the window and pulled back the curtains looking out into the yard of the Fortress. She leant her arms on the cool stone and breathed in the stale desert air before heaving a heavy sigh, it was monsoon season and the desert expected rain very soon but still there was no sign of their king, Ganondorf. Search parties had been sent out to look for the missing Gerudo and fewer came back every time; the desert was harsh but although Nabooru knew it was useless she still sent out the parties. Ganondorf would not be found if he didn't want to be, at this thought a single tear rolled slowly down Nabooru's cheek before gathering at the base of her chin, gravity then taking hold as the tear fell and shattered like crystal against the stone window sill.   
  
'Kind of like my life right now.' Nabooru thought as she shifted her weight before heading to the lower levels of the Fortress. She was greeted by many now that she was in command, most Gerudo's offered her Ganondorf's room, slowly breaking it to her that he was gone long enough to legally say he was dead by their laws. But she always declined and always answered that he'd be back.   
  
'He promised me a wedding damn it!' She cursed under her breath before heading out into the hot sun, blinking waiting for her eyes to adjust to the harsh light. A Gerudo gaurd walked towards her, she was clad in the usual armor and had a sad look on her face. 'Great someone else to grant me sympathy..'   
  
"Good morning m'lady," Nabooru inclined her head but did not answer. "I know that you don't need to hear this m'lady... but you must remember the code..." Nabooru then spoke up cutting the young guard off.  
  
"Anyone that falls behind gets left behind I know I know but he promised me... he will be back."  
  
"Yes m'lady." The guard walked off back to her post as Nabooru slowly turned from her an headed to a higher part of the Fortress. Ever since Ganondorf had left she turned the Gerudo's from petty thugs to theiving master minds, she cleared her throat as she announced to the tribe the plans for their next heist. She heard several moans of dislike and gasps, yet as her honey coloured eye's danced over the crowd she saw excitement and anticipation.  
  
Smirking she proceeded.   
  
"The treasure will be very well protected, it is the King's after all. The Zora's will be transporting it tomorrow at dawn, we will be there, get your things my friends we head out now." She turned away from the Gerudo theifs and her eyes gaed through the gates bars and onto the desert beyond. 'You will be home soon... my love.' She smiled to herself as she lept from the roof and onto the sand below, heading for her horse and mounting it.  
  
Ganondorf swung his sword round at his new enemies, he was surrounded by four wolf like creatures, Koume and Kotake had summoned them for his last exercise. Smirking he brought the Gerudo sword into a downward arc, slicing at the wolf's midsection casuing his magic to disperse and him to disapear. The dark magic blossomed in Ganondorf Dragmire, the power of it resonating in him like black lightning, augmenting his months of training, guiding his reactions. Two wolfs had surrounded him, his eyes darted to their forms his mind processing every thought before they could even make a move. Rapier, as he had secretly named each creature after their weapon, lunged at full extension, it's knee bent almost to the floor. The needle point flickered towards Ganondorf's heart, almost to fast to see. Ganondorf spun towards the point, twisted around the outside, and snapped his hands horizontally at chest level. The Gerudo blade sheared through Rapier's arm and weapon.  
  
Ganondorf dropped to his left knee as Cudgel's full swing whistled over his head. With out looking; the dark magic guiding him, he thrusted his sword backwards- skewering both Cudgel and Rapier, magic flew as they dropped to the ground, dispersing before they even hit.  
  
Using the momentum or the thrust, Ganondorf dived over the collapsing forms, flowing smoothly into a shoulder roll. He came up twirling his sword overhead. Three down, one to go.  
  
Hatchete moved to Ganondorf's left, whirling its razor sharp blades in defensive movements. Ganondorf allowed himself a twitch of his lips; he bent, keeping his eyes on the creature as he put the sword on the floor and shoved it away with his boot. A creature like Hatchete knew no fear, but Ganondorf knew that to put his weapon down and to face an opponent barehanded would certainly terrify anyone brighter than this pitiful creature. Ganondorf smirked and removed himself from the defensive stance as he watched Hatchete charge forward, the creature had been waiting for an opening and the Gerudo King gave it to him. Hatchete saw the opening and moved in fast, very fast, snapping one of the blades out to cut while bringing the other for backup. Ganondorf dropped, hooked his left foot around the back of the wolf's ankle, and pulled as he kicked hard at the creature's thigh with his other foot.   
  
Hatchete fell backwards, unable to maintain his balance, and hit the floor. Ganondorf sprang up, did a front flip, and came down with both boot heels driving into the creature's head, the skull cracked and the magic shattered. Ganondorf dived again, rolled up in a half twist and into a defensive stance, but there was no need. He heard silent clapping and turned to face his mentor and teachers over the past few months.  
  
"Excellent work young Mortal." Koume congratulated as she approached him on her broom with Kotake very close behind her sister.  
  
"You are ready," Kotake circled him eyeing his physique up and down, "nice, very nice."  
  
"Now Ganondorf, you must return to your people and put our plan into action. We trust that you can take care of this?"   
  
"Sure no problem." Ganondorf turned towards the desert and placed his thumb and middle finger in his mouth before sounding a loud whistle, soon after Luthien came galloping up. Ganondorf petted the steed's shining coat he inspected him over his eyes travelling over the horse to make sure all was good. Smirking he hopped up and gathered the reins hin his hands, kicking Luthien as the horse bounded to life and galloped across the sand.  
  
Nabooru smirked as she sat in the blaring heat ontop of the Gerudo Fortress, her gaze focused on the jewels in her hands as she played with them tossing them into the air as she watched the dance on their surface, coloured lights surounding her body before they gracefully fell back into her palm.   
  
"Ganondorf would of loved these jewels." She sighed, "I wish he was here."  
  
"I am here."  
  
"I can almost here him now..."  
  
"You can here me now." Ganondorf smirked as he watched Nabooru leap up in surprise, the jewels cascading down her front to land on the dirty Gerudo ground below. She ran to him and hugged his solid frame.  
  
"Where have you been?" She looked up into his amber eyes and saw something she had never seen in those depths before... regret.  
  
"Not now, let us catch up first." With that said he scooped her up into his arms and headed into the fortress.  
  
***  
  
So guys what did you think? Once again I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter so I hope that the cool training scene with Ganondorf makes up for that. Oh yeah and please Read and Review I don't continue stories if I don't get any. And thanks to all who did Review you're champs!!! Well please R&R =^^= 


End file.
